Twisted Ranma: Pill Problems
by Ryoga's best friend
Summary: An impatient amazon learns of an ancient amazon weapon that reduces her foes to nothing. She uses it without permission and it’s not quite what she expected it to be… Contains mild Violence and Mild Sexual themes. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Ranma: Pill Problems

By Ryouga's Best friend

A/N- Another weird Fic idea that has been swimming about my head a while is joining my twisted fics. Now this shouldn't be nearly as dark as the Bad Bracelet but it will be just as strange, hopefully these twisted fics are being enjoyed and not scaring off my modest fan base of cute WAFFy romancers and hamster fans 6--.

This is not anyway connected to the last twisted fic plotwise, so not to confuse anyone. This story involves an impatient amazon who hears of an ancient amazon weapon that reduces her foes to nothing. She uses it without permission and it's not quite what she expected it to be…

It was late in the night when Shampoo slipped out of her room. She crept downstairs as slowly and quietly as possible. She went past the kitchen to a door hidden from public view, locked with a padlock. "This taking to long, Shampoo should be back in China with airen by now. Great grandmother must be holding out. Must be something Shampoo can use…" she whispered as she casually broke the lock in slipped inside. The room was dimly lit and had shelves filled with jars and bottles. On the only table sat a large aged book, which the young amazon made a bee-line to. She flipped through it to find various recipes and descriptions of artifacts. "Tried that…that too…No no…Maybe, no…wish Shampoo could forget that one…hmm, this look promising." She read though and smiled, "Reduce enemies to nothing…Perfect." She memorized the recipe and closed the book. "Soon airen be mine." She whispered excitedly as she headed back upstairs, her mind putting together a plan.

Three days later Shampoo waited in the shadows of the dojo pouch clutched tightly in her hand. "If what Great grandmother's book say true this can rid Shampoo of Violent girl and Spatula girl, then Airen all mine." she whispered with a devious smile. She ducked further into the shadows as the couple came out arguing. Not an unusual sight.

"Geez Akane I don't see what the big deal is." He grumbled in general frustration. His fiancee glared at him, refusing to speak. He sigh "look I'm sorry okay. It was just a stupid dress, don't understand why the hell you had it anyway. No way a tomboy like you could fit in it anyway." he said in casual rudeness. Akane growled and grabbed him by the collar.

"You ruined one of my mom's favorite dresses!" Akane screamed as she reared back her fist. Shampoo pulled something out of the pouch.

"Now Shampoo's chance." She whispered with a smile as flicked the object toward her enemy.

"You Jerk!" she yelled uppercutting the martial artist and sending him flying across town. She suddenly went into a coughing fit, it took a moment to get herself under control. "That's strange... almost like I swallowed something..." she said bewildered but didn't think twice as she headed back in. Shampoo laughed when she was finally alone.

"That too too easy." She said happily looking to the pouch in her hand. "Soon Akane be nothing." she said with an evil grin. She took to the roofs to get back before Cologne noticed she was gone.

Meanwhile Akane had returned to her room. Her anger draining away to sadness as she looked down to what seemed to be a house dress but it seemed that it would only fit a child. "Stupid Ranma..." She mumbled hugging it to her chest. "I really wish you were still here Mom..." she whispered shedding a few tears. After taking some time to calm down she stood, "I should put this back in the attic before it gets ruined any mo-" she stumbled fighting of a sudden wave of dizziness. It was very disorienting, like she was falling. But it faded after a minute. "I guess...I was more tired then I thought. I guess I can put it away later." she rationalized. She stripped down and put on her pajamas, which weren't well for some reason, and went to sleep.

Akane awoke the next day feeling in somewhat better spirits, she was still a little mad at Ranma but could now acknowledge it was mostly an accident. He'd knocked a cup of tea on it in a chase after Happosai, scared he hurriedly threw it in the wash to clean it and ended up shrinking it, he tried to apologize but she had been too mad at the time to accept. She sat up and stretched, she stood and nearly tripped but caught herself on her desk. "What the?" she voiced as she looked at herself, her pajama's were noticeably looser than usual. The sleeves had inched down over most of her hands and the pant legs cover her feet, which explained the tripping. Her eye twitched a bit "Did he do something to these too?" she wondered never hearing of clothes expanding before but it seemed possible. She sighed and shucked the garments easily and went to her closet. She took out her school uniform and a plain bra and panties combo. She noticed something was wrong after donning the underwear, much like with her pajamas they were just a little too big, just slightly noticeable. "This can't be right…" she wondered taking out another set…and another…and yet another. But they were all too big. "Is this some kind of joke?" she wondered irritated and confused. She was about to try another set when she was hit by a wave of dizziness, much like last. She stumbled back as the lighted headed falling feeling returned and then suddenly vanished. She looked up to see that the bra panties she was wearing seemed to be fitting even worse then only a moment ago. "What? That can't be…." She said quietly slipping her hand between her breasts and the soft fabric with ease. "Am I shrinking? Am I going crazy?" she said afraid. She rubbed her face a bit "No, I'm still a little tired is all. I'm sure once I wake up some more I'll be fine…." She tried to convince herself.

"Akane! Could you wake Ranma? He needs to get ready for school." Kasumi called up, Genma had gone out drink last night with her father so they would be sleeping much of the day away.

"All right!" she called back. Quickly putting on her school uniform, to check on the martial artist. The sleeves crept out over her hands and the normally short skirt was now knee length. She focused past that, sure her mind was just playing tricks on her. She headed down the hall and cracked open the door, Ranma was in his shirt and boxers spread out over his futon with the blanket hardly covering him, sleeping like a baby. She gave a small smile, he really was quite handsome…as long as he doesn't open his mouth. "Well there's only one thing that will get him up…" she said to herself heading downstairs and returning with a bucket of water. "Rise and shine!" she shouted as she tossed the water in his direction, drenching the sleeping boy and turning him into a surprised and very damp girl.

"What the hell!" she shouted looking around to find her fiancée at the door with and empty bucket. "What did ya do that for?" she grumbled with a yawn.

"It's the only way to wake you up, now come on breakfast is ready." She said simply, mildly amused at the half-pouty look Ranma was giving her.

"Fine, stinkin' tomboy waking me from a sound sleep." She grumbled as stood and past by, Akane was about to bop her upside the head but paused…she was eye to eye with the petite red head. Though Ranma took no notice it jarred Akane's previous confusion and fear. _But I'm taller then his girl form…What the hell is going on?_ She thought frantically.

"Yo 'kane? What're ya waiting for?"

"Right…" she replied distracted as she headed down for breakfast. The meal went by calmly, Akane mostly kept to herself confused and paranoid the others might notice something. And after Ranma changed back he and Akane headed off to school at their usual high speed, Nabiki having left early. Akane stopped outside of the gate breathing hard. Normally that run didn't take much out of her, but her school bag felt heavier from some reason. Granted she did have a lot more homework since she'd been absent because of a martial arts quest a few weeks back.

Across the street Shampoo watched confused. "Akane still here? But suppose to be nothing…Maybe Shampoo not use enough." She wondered glancing to the pouch. "Couldn't hurt no? I give Akane more at Lunch. She no expect a thing." She decided slipping away into a alley.

"Geez Akane your out of shape, maybe you should up your training some?" Ranma suggested bluntly. Akane elbowed him in the stomach.

"Maybe you should mind your own business." She grumbled heading into the school yard while he stood there grumbling about 'violent tomboys'. She was about to enter school when a familiar and unwanted voice boomed out.

"Greetings Akane Tendo." Said Kuno with wide arms aiming to embrace one of his loves. She spun and launched a high kick to hit the upperclassmen in the chin…and found herself missing. The kick didn't reach it's target, too high. He grabbed her, "Oh my goddess, to hold you can make any day glorious." He said as she struggled against him, she could seem to get away

"Let me go!" She shouted as she clocked him causing him to stumble back a few feet and fall over. She stood for a moment shaking a bit, _I couldn't break his grip…_ Ranma casually stepped on and over the fallen upper classman, eyeing Akane critically.

"You know I was joking before but if your letting Kuno grab ya like that maybe you are slipping." He said dryly. She tried to calm down and headed off _Maybe I am slipping?_ She wondered as Ranma watched her worried, she hadn't even bothered to argue back.

"I wonder what's wrong…" he said as he followed her in.

The periods flew by quite fast for the distracted Akane, the encounter with Kuno was haunting her, she was used to Kuno's timing and launched the kick but it missed, barely but it gave him a chance to grab her… but she couldn't stop him, his grip was too strong. If she hadn't had an arm already free, she might not have even got to punch him away. What was wrong with her? What if it happened again? "After this class is lunch, after we have PE and then Math. If I'm careful I shouldn't be bothered by him…" she whispered before focusing on her school work. Nearby Ranma was discretely watching his fiancee trying to figure out what was wrong, and failing in both his mission and quiz he was suppose to be working on.

After class Akane grabbed her lunch and headed outside with Yuka and Sayuri to find a nice spot. Ranma tried to follow but was dragged off by Ukyo before he could. The three girls chatted about simple things under one of the trees in the common. Both her friend seemed to notice something was different but couldn't put their fingers on it and Akane would hastily change the subject whenever they brought it up. Shampoo pedaled up to the school pouch hidden from view "This time it work for sure." She stated speeding up and jumping the schools outer wall. She stashed the bike and searched for her target. After spotting the trio she took to the trees, nimbly jumping from branch to branch until she found herself poised several branches above. She grabbed the pouch and opened it pulling out a small light brown pill, And after a moment of thought she took out a second. she waited for the right moment and shot them downwards…into Yuka's Bento. "Oops, Bad aim. Shampoo not miss again." she whispered pulling out another two pills. She picked her moment and dropped the two, this time into the correct bento. She quirked a smile as the girls ate their bentos without noticing the amazon or her pills. They headed back inside when the bell rang, allowing Shampoo to drop back to the ground. "That should work…I check her house later to be sure." She said as she headed back not bothering to think about Yuka who now also had taken a pair of pills.

The trio entered the locker room and started to change for class, Akane and Sayuri were listening to Yuka finished up a story about her last boyfriend.

"He was so creepy…I mean he was nice and him being on the kendo club was pretty interesting but he was smothering me so I told him off, I think he's still been following me around…" she said with an exaggerated shiver, Sayuri shook her head.

"I told you not to date him, but you never listen to me." she said shaking a finger. Yuka rolled her eyes and Akane giggled.

"I tried that and then you went and started dating him!" Yuka accused, Sayuri blushed.

"That was an isolated incidence." As she was listening to the bickering the light headed feeling returned, though this time it was much more intense. She had fallen to her knees but the room kept spinning, the worried calls of her friends seemed distant as her body reacted to the strange amazon concoction. _It feels like I'm melting…_ she thought fearfully. The feelings slowly ebbed away to nothing as before. She looked up to see Yuka and Sayuri kneeling on both sides of her.

"Are you okay!" Sayuri asked looking her over.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Just a little dizzy…I think I'm coming down with something." She said hastily, feeling very paranoid now as her bra felt like it might slip off if she moved to quickly.

"You want us to take you to the nurse?" Yuka spoke up concerned.

"No…I'll go myself. I'm okay now." She assured them, they agreed very reluctantly and head to PE. Once she was sure was alone she stood up and as she feared her bra strap fell easily from her shoulder and hung awkwardly from her other shoulder. Though her panties slid low on her hips, which was very disconcerting. Wanting to settle this once and for all she slipped from the locker room naked and to the coaches office. After a small amount of rummaging she found some measuring tape used during the yearly physical. She rolled it out with hesitantly and measured herself. "Fifty-two inches…That can't be right…I'm sixty four inches tall…I'm, I'm really shrinking…" she said dropping the tape from her shaking hands. She ran back you her locker taking a glance at her large undergarments she slipped over a few lockers down to Yumiko Misorugi's locker. She was the shortest girl in her class, she was a smart girl whose skipped two grades. Akane reluctantly broke the lock and took the younger girl's hello kitty bra and panties. Both were a little tight, but they fit much better then her own. She avoided the mirror not wanting to see herself in a stolen pair of junior high school age underwear. She took out her uniform and reluctantly put it on. The top took a lot of adjusting to look even slightly normal, and she had to roll up the sleeves. Though the skirt only needed a minor adjustment at the waist it now reached nearly ankle length. "At least I look pretty normal." she said sadly as she grabbed her bag and headed outside. She made sure to avoid the filed where PE class was going on and made for the wall. She hoped the wall and tripped over the top crashing to the street on the on side. "Ow…I didn't think about the height difference there." She groaned standing up. Not enjoying the reminder of her current condition. "I really need to get out of here before anyone sees me." she said taking off down the sidewalk as fast as she could. As she entered one of the more crowded areas she became a little nervous, everyone seemed much more intimidating. She slumped a bit and tried to hurry through and hopefully not be noticed. Unfortunately she found herself running into a woman exiting on of the nearby markets.

"Hey watch where your going Kid." She sneered pushing Akane aside as if she were nothing. Her temper flared up at the brush off and rudeness, shadowing her previous nervousness.

"Why don't you hag?" she shot back, causing the woman to gasp.

"What did you call me?"

"Just what you are, a hag." She replied with a firm nod. The woman grabbed Akane by the wrist twisting it slightly causing the petite high schooler to wince.

"A disrespectful brat, aren't you?" she said glaring down at Akane. "And a Junior high delinquent at that, skipping school. I should turn you in to the nearest truant officer." She started to drag Akane toward the closest police box. Akane again found her strength failing her and had to turn to some more technical tactics. She brought her free hand in with a hard strike on the woman's wrist which involuntarily made her loosen her grip enough to escape. She took off and didn't look back as the woman was left swearing holding her wrist. Akane began tearing up as she ran on, _I can't stop Kuno or even a rude housewife, I'm shrinking…What's happening to me?_ Her morose thoughts continued as she arrived at the dojo. She entered without any announcement and ran upstairs right past a confused Kasumi.

"Akane?" she headed upstairs and gently knocked on her sisters door. "Akane? Are you okay?" she listen to the door to hear sobbing and 'It doesn't fit'. She slowly opened the door and gasped. Akane was standing into front off her mirror sobbing as the top of her school uniform wore on her like a night shirt. She was… smaller. "Oh My," was the only words she could summon in this particular situation. Her sister turned, tears staining her cheeks, she whimpered. Kasumi moved forward and hugged her sister who hugged back fiercely shaking with sobs. She held her sister until she began to calm, now she was used to strange sightings as they had been common since Ranma's arrival. Though this was certainly unexpected. "What happened Akane?" she asked slowly. The girl merely shook her head in the embrace.

"I-I don't know. I just started shrinking…I have these dizzy spells and when they go away I'm smaller." She explained in a soft voice, "They started last night, just before I went to bed."

"but you didn't look small this morning?"

"it wasn't that much earlier…but at school I had a big spell and well…" she paused, "My underwear wouldn't even fit after it…I had to steal a younger girl's bra and panties." She admitted in shame, "None of my clothes fit any more…" Kasumi squeezed her shoulders.

"Well I can at least help you with that, I'm sure we have some smaller clothes in the attic. Then we can call Dr. Tofu over to have a look at you, okay?" she asked gently, Akane nodded and sniffed and allowed her sister to lead her up to the attic.

An hour later Ranma and Nabiki were on their way home both worried and hiding it, they had heard from Sayuri that she had collapsed in the locker room and then stopped coming to classes. Who was on her way to the dojo with the pair as well. Yuka said she had to drop some things off at home first. The trio arrived and entered to find Dr. Tofu talking calmly with Kasumi, a very disconcerting sight. "She seems to be fine physically from what I can tell, though she is weakened somewhat, but that's to be expected. I called in someone a bit more qualified for this case, she should be by shortly…" he said seriously as Kasumi nodded wringing her hands.

"Hey Doc. What's up with Akane?" he asked as casually as he could. Though Sayuri made no motion to hide her worries.

"She's okay right?"

"It's hard to say exactly…you really need to see this to believe it." He said motioning them to go upstairs, the three exchanged glances and headed up. Nabiki knock on the door, there was a soft 'come in' and they opened the door to find a slightly more compact Akane dressed in a pair of yellow overalls and a pink tee shirt. She blushed self-consciously.

"Um…Hi guys…" she said as the gazed openly shocked.

"Well…That's certainly different…" Nabiki said dryly, curious how this could come about.

"What the hell!" Ranma screeched.

"You look so cute!" Sayuri squealed causing Akane, Ranma, and Nabiki to sweatdrop. That certainly wasn't the reaction she expected. The girl reddened from embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound insincere or anything. it's just you are and I ah…" she stumbled over her words.

"It's okay Sayuri."

"So what happened sis? People don't just start loosing height out of the blue." Nabiki asked trying to analyze the situation.

"Ya, this is pretty messed up. Even for Nerima." Ranma added still somewhat in shock.

"Nothing," she said with a shrug, this was the third time she was going over this so it wasn't as hard. "It just started before I went to bed last night and it hit me pretty hard just before gym, I didn't want anyone to know so I ran home…"

"So that's what happened at the locker room. You really should have told us!" Sayuri admonished, "I mean disappearing like that. We wouldn't have even known if we hadn't stopped by the nurses office."

"Sorry, I was scared. But I'm glad you stopped by…is Yuka coming by."

"Ya, she said she had to drop so thing's off at home and take a little medicine. She got real dizzy during soccer." She explained. Akane choked.

"Dizzy!"

"Ya, Why?" Sayuri asked confused by the reaction.

"That's what happened with me." the room was filled with silence.

"I better check on her…I'll be back in a bit" Sayuri said concerned heading back outside.

"Does that mean this is contagious?" Nabiki asked with a slight hint of nervousness.

"How the hell should I know?" Akane shot back irritated. Ranma strolled over and bent down so he was about even with her. He looked her over for a moment making her very uncomfortable. "W-what are you looking at?"

"She was right you are kinda cute like this." He said bluntly causing her heart to skip a beat and cheeks to redden.

"Wow Saotome I didn't think you were into that kind of thing…" Nabiki said surprised. It a moment for that phrase to process in his head.

"What? No! I mean she's cute like those little lap dogs." He explained hastily not noticing as her happiness shifted to anger. She kicked out and knocked him into the wall, though normally that should have sent him for some serious air time.

"So I'm just a dog to you! Hmph!" she said storming past her taller sister who looked amused.

"Smooth Saotome, Real smooth"

"Ah, shut up," he grumbled from the floor.

Outside in the tree Shampoo was surprised as she looked down to the pouch in her hand. "Pills make Akane shrink. Shampoo like this, Once I get spatula girl then airen all mine. Shampoo's so excited." She said giggling as she took off toward her next victim. Meanwhile downstairs Akane came across Dr. Tofu sitting at the table with Cologne chatting over a cup of tea.

"So this is our little patient eh? Getting into trouble as usual I see Ms. Tendo," the amazon elder said with a cackle.

"I'm glad your enjoying yourself."

"Now now, no need to be hostile. I'm merely trying to lighten you up, now let me have a look at you and see what's wrong." The old said as she hopped over on her staff.

Yuka was just locking up at home, she dropped off her books and changed out of her school uniform. For some odd reason she couldn't get any of her clothes to fit right though she managed to find an old pair of shorts and an old blue tank top that seemed to fit just fine…though she was sure she'd outgrown them some time back. She'd started off and had gone a few blocks when Ken, her x-boyfriend, stepped out from around the next corner. He had an odd look in his eyes as he stood unmoving. "oh, um. Hey Ken…" she said awkwardly.

"Hi, You busy. I planned a nice get together for us." He said calmly, she rolled her eyes.

"Look we've been over this already, were through." She said trying to walk around him. He grabbed her arm and held with a strong grip.

"Well I don't think we are." He said pinning her against the wall with his hand. "You hurt me Yuka, and I'm going to make sure you understand that!" he shouted in her face, she swallowed. He seemed bigger then before now that she was up close. Yuka started to lose her nerve when she found herself unable to move under his grip.

"Y-your hurting me Ken" She stuttered, his eyes were like fire.

"Good," he said slapping her hard across the face leaving her cheek red. He pulled her off the wall and began to drag her off into nearby alley.

"No, stop it Ken! Help someone!" she shouted panicked, but still unable to get him to let go. He ignored her wailing and held her against the wall by her throat. He grinned as he reached up her shirt and to her bra.

"Hmm, a little loose isn't it? Well might as well chuck it then." He said moving close to her and kissing her roughly on the mouth as he undid the bra. she shook her head away from the mouth as she couldn't budge her assailant. he pulled way and tossed the bra aside, she took the opportunity to spit right in his face. Suddenly angry he struck her and knocked her to the ground.

"Stinking Bitch!" he growled as her walked over to her and stepped on her hand eliciting a scream. he leaned down and ripped the tank top off exposing her chest. He let the hand go and stood looming over her as she curled up in a ball in an attempt to cover herself.

"What's going on here?" came a male voice. Ken turned to see foreign boy dressed in a white robe wearing very thick glasses. A box sat next to him reading, "Nekohaten".

"Nothing you need to worry about four eyes." he said calmly.

"Please help!" Yuka begged, she knew he could beat ken...anyone even close to Ranma's level was more than enough.

"Didn't I tell you to keep your mouth shut." he shouted to the prone Yuka causing her to flinch away. Mousse adjusted his glasses.

"I believe you should let the lady go..." the amazon said in a stern voice. Ken laughed and reached into his pocket pulling out a knife.

"I guess you a chance pretty boy," he said passing the knife from hand to hand, though Mousse looked unimpressed. Charging forward he stabbed for the foreigner's mid section but was casually side stepped. "Why you," he growled striking again and again but could seem to touch his opponent. "arg stand still damn you!" he gave another wild strike and this time the amazon had completely disappeared. What th-?" he got out before he felt his legs get bound together by a chain. Before he could even react they were pulled out from under him and he slammed face first into the ground. Dazed he felt himself lifted up and when he came too everything was upside down. Mousse looked him right in the face and shrugged

"Just no skill." He said simply and heading into the alley they were just fighting in. Ken looked up, er, down to see he was hanging off the ground. Apparently tied to a street lamp by the chain.

"Damn it! Get back here and fight fair! I'll kill you I swear!" he shouted but was ignored. Mousse bent down to the fallen Yuka and after getting a good look at her he lifted the glasses up onto his head.

"You okay miss?" he asked, Yuka blushed covering her chest as she sat up.

"Y-yes. I…I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come…Thank you." she stuttered still very shaken and afraid. Mousse smiled a bit _He actually quite handsome, He has nice eyes…_ she thought to herself. His hand appeared from on of his volumous sleeves holding a folded up shirt. "Thank you…"

"It's looks like it'll be too big, but it's better than nothing right?" he said with a small shrug.

Ken's scream were momentarily cut off but an exclamation pain and the female shout of 'asshole'. Sayuri appeared at the alley entrance.

"Yuka! Thank Kami your okay." She said running over to her friend and checking if she was okay. "Ken didn't do anything did he?"

"He would have but he saved me…" said Yuka softly feeling very shy as she put one the shirt, which was indeed too large going past her waist almost covering her shorts. Sayuri looked over to Mousse.

"You look familiar…Don't you work at the Nekohaten?" she asked helping her friend up, hugging her in the process. She noticed that Yuka was shorter, nearly a head shorter since they used to be about the same height. _Why hadn't I noticed earlier? It seems so obvious now…_ she chided herself. Mousse replaced his glasses to get a better look at the new girl.

"That is correct. And since you appear to be okay I must be heading back, I was on a delivery." He said with a small nodded "Ladies." And with that he grabbed the box and took to the roofs. Both Yuka and Sayuri headed off toward the Tendo dojo.

"Sayuri? How did you know to come look for me?" Yuka asked after a couple of minutes. Her friend didn't reply right away.

"Well…it's hard to say exactly…You see, something strange is happening to Akane…and what ever it is it's happening to you too…" Sayuri explained.

"Y-your scaring me Sayuri. Just tell what's wrong?"

"It's going to be hard to believe…" she said stopping and holding her friend to steady her. "But your shrinking…" Both Yuka and Sayuri were silent for a long while before Yuka shook her head and laughed.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"I'm Serious!" she pleaded thinking for a moment. "I bet you were having problems with your clothes today. You said the weren't fitting…" Yuka stopped laughing but still didn't want to grasp that ridiculous idea.

"Come on there are much more believable reasons for that than shrinking." She said starting back on there way to the dojo. Sayuri ran up to her and stopped in front of her causing her to look up.

"Than how come your shorter than me." she said firmly. Yuka was silent and looked down to see her friend wearing flats which threw that theory out the window, the facts were glaring her right in the face but she didn't want to believe it.

"This is nonsense Lets just go see Akane all right." She said brushing past her friend. She'd gotten a slight lead when her vision became fuzzy and the dizzying feeling she had during PE returned she stumbled a bit catching hold of a telephone pole to steady herself. She barely heard Sayuri's voice as the world spinned madly around. It slowly ebbed away and she let go of the pole stutter stepping and falling to the pavement, her flats slipping right off. "What?" she wondered as Sayuri rushed over to help her up. The sleeved of her borrowed shirt, already covering her hands, went beyond that with loose fabric dangling over by a couple of inches. The shirt's bottom covered past her shorts and could probably function well as a skirt if belted at the waist. On top of that she ears were practically pulsing with pain she felt up to feel the stud errings still in place. She desperately removed them, and the pain began to dissipate. She looked down at the studs, which seemed far to big compared to when they had been done a few weeks before. "B-but that's Impossible…" she said as she turned to her friend to find herself level with Sayuri's shoulders.

"I…This is what I was talking about…" Sayuri finished lamely, now that she knew what was happening it was a frightening experience to watch. Yuka was speechless as her taller friend began to lead her off toward the dojo after gathering her shoes.. "Come on, they have a doctor at the Tendo's, He'll check you out…" she said softly.

Meanwhile Cologne was just finishing up with Akane. "Hmm, Just as I thought." She said firmly hopping over to the table were an old leather bound book laid. "It's too much of a coincidence not to be…" Akane slowly joined her and the other all went to attention.

"What's is it Cologne?" she asked nervously as the old woman swiftly sped through the old pages. She finally stopped on.

"The Koonago Pills…Said to reduce your foe to Nothing." That statement cause Akane to swallow, "Basically it works much like the Moxibusion point Happy used on son-in-law but not that extreme, but enough that they could be easily defeated by a capable warrior… Now along with the weakening came an unexpected side effect, the victim would shrink. Though not the intention it brought about other uses. It was used as a form of punishment for warriors who broke amazon law, but they stopped doing that over 200 years ago. The recipe hasn't even been used publicly in nearly a century and it's a crime to use without permission… but I digress. The Pills are ingested and depending on the dosage the one effected will shrink at different rate. The actual rate can depend on the individual, some are more effected than others. But from what I can tell Akane, you've been subjected to a multiple pills..." The elder explained until Akane spoke up.

"But I don't remember eating any pills?"

"So that means you assailant must be skilled enough get you to ingest them without you knowing." Cologne said mildly annoyed at the interruption, "That is the whole idea of there use. Now if I may continue." She looked back to the book. "Now there are two antidotes to this condition. One which permanently stops the change but does not reverse, most commonly used on lawbreakers, and the kind that reverses it wholly. It will take me a day to get it together the proper ingredients and prepare them. I can only hope that it will be in time…" she said in a grave tone that spoke volumes of the danger Akane was in.

"But…" Soun spoke up on the edge of tears. "Who would do this kind of thing?" At that cologne sighed. For the first time she really looked her age.

"I'm shamed to say the only on capable feed the pills and have access to the book would be my granddaughter…" everyone gasped, "Truly I thought she would know better then this…" Nabiki crossed her arms.

"If Shampoo did this How can we be sure you didn't have something to do with it? Why should we even trust you?" Cologne glared up to the middle Tendo.

"You truly think I'd throw away the book of laws just to get rid of your sister. I could find plenty of ways to do so without something so reckless! If I wanted her gone it would have happened long ago." She said in a dangerous tone, the look nearly causing Genma and Soun to begin bowing and groveling at the sheer similarity to Happosai's gaze. "You shouldn't be so quick to accuse the only one who can reverse the process. Be glad it is your sister and not You that needs my services." She said coldly causing Nabiki to give an internal wince, she almost screwed up her sister cure. The door then opened revealing Sayuri and Yuka, though the latter looked different. Shorter and dressed in an oversized shirt, though not quite as short as Akane. Cologne shook her head, "How could I raze such a reckless child…" she asked herself. Akane ran over to the shrunken Yuka who still seemed pretty much in shock.

"Yuka?" Akane asked catching her friends attention , she finally broke down and latched on to the smaller Akane causing her to stumble back to support her sobbing friend.

"She just realized it on the way over…" Sayuri said sadly taking a seat be the table, emotionally drained.

"I better get started on that antidote right away." Cologne said hopping toward the door. "Make sure to guard Akane well, if My confrontation doesn't go well with Shampoo she may be in danger." Everyone exchanged glances at the warning before returning their gaze to the two inflicted girls. "When I return it should be ready…" and with that she was gone out the door. All that was left was the Yuka's sobs slowly drained away as she calmed. It took only a few moments before Kasumi took hold of the situation.

"Well it seems we will be having guests tonight. I should get started with dinner, Ranma could you set up some extra futons in Akane's room for her friends?" she asked in her kind but commanding voice that was hard to refused.

"ah right…"

"Nabiki, Daddy, Mr. Saotome I'm sure up in the attic we have some older clothes the girls can wear. We'll need them all, considering their condition." They nodded and head off without argument, Akane began to lead Yuka toward the stairs and up to her room, Sayuri following close behind. Kasumi, sure that they had all left, braced herself against the door frame. Tears started coming to her eyes.

"Oh, Mother. Give me strength…"

On the other side of town Shampoo had made her way to Ucchan's. It was still fairly full as Ukyo fluttered about her grill being the friendly hostess/cook. "Perfect, while she distracted I give her pills." The amazon said cracking one of the windows open she took a pill and aimed and flicked it out heading straight for her mouth, but she brought spatula up just in time and blocked it sending it flying off to the wall. Shampoo eeped and ducked as Ukyo scanned around, but saw nothing.

"What's wrong Ukyo-san?" a man asked, Ukyo plastered on a smile.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard something…" she assured him allowing to relax but she still took one last look about, something had come toward her…but what and who threw it. Shampoo cursed a crawled away from the window into the safety of an alley.

"Stupid Ukyo. Shampoo need another plan…" she grumbled slipping away, thinking of a different angle as she headed back to the Nekohaten…

Back at the Tendo's Yuka had finally calm down some and she, Akane, and Sayuri were trying their best to take there mind off the current situation. Instead they listened to Yuka's harrowing tale of her encounter with Ken and subsequent rescue by Mousse.

"Mousse?" Akane asked surprised, her friends looked confused.

"Why…is something wrong with him or something?" Sayuri asked, Yuka lost her dreamy look for one more suspicious. Akane scratched the side of his head.

"Well other than his vision, he's completely and totally obsessed with Shampoo…" she explained but was cut off by Yuka.

"What! You mean he's in love with Shampoo. Ranma's fiancee! The girl who used those pills on us!" she shouted causing both Sayuri and Akane to move away some. "That can't be right…" she said clenching her fist, "That amazon must have done something to him too!" she said firmly causing her friends to sweatdrop.

"Dinner's ready everyone." Came Kasumi's melodious voice from downstairs. Sayuri and Akane shared the thought _Saved_.

"Come on we don't want to keep everyone waiting," Sayuri said standing up with a nervous smile, distracted Yuka followed suit along with Akane. The dinner was fairly quiet, with everyone glancing to the two diminished girls. Kasumi and Sayuri were trying their best to make conversation, but halfway through dinner Akane shuddered and had to brace herself on the table as she began to shrink. Her clothes began to bag up as he breath quickened, the dizzying feeling was intense. Her arms slid into the pink T-shirt and the shoulder straps of the overalls fell of her slim frame and to her sides. By the time it finally subsided she had lost several more inches.

"I'm not feeling too hungry…I'm going to bed early" Akane said in a subdued tone as she stood, holding her too large clothes and headed upstairs. After a moment Yuka and Sayuri followed suit. Nabiki left for her room and Genma dragged Ranma back to theirs. Soun sighed and Kasumi allowed her sadness to show.

"Don't worry Daughter…everything will turn out okay." He said seriously. Kasumi shook her head.

"It would be easier to believe you father if you weren't crying…" he was indeed crying at normal copious amounts he was known for.

"I'm sorry I can't help it."

"Well looks like we'll have to move the engagement to one of the other sisters" Genma said casually. Ranma gained a guarded look.

"What the hell are you talking about old man?" he asked slowly.

"Well it's obvious, when Akane shrinks to nothing you have to be ready to move on." Said Genma with a nod of his head. He barely had time to react when his son grabbed him by the gi and held him against the wall.

"Don't even joke about that! Akane's going to be just fine, she won't shrink away!" He shouted, his voice cracking just a bit. Genma winced at the impact, surprised by the amount this was effecting his son. _Too little too late boy..._

"Believe what you want boy, I'm just trying to be realistic." he said coldly trying to break Ranma's vise-like grip. His son slowly let go, eyes burning straight through his soul.

"I won't write her off like that...I hate you!" He screamed jumping out the window.

"Ranma!" he shouted after, but he was gone. He sighed and sat down on the floor, "Damn boy," he cursed to himself.

Ranma sat on his perch looking through his fiancee's window, watching as she shifted in her sleep. "Akane..." he whispered, he quickly checked to see if anyone was looking and slipped inside. He silently crept over Yuka and Sayuri and over to Akane's bed. He merely watched her for a long while as her small form breathed in and out. _She's so cute... when she wants to be_ he thought wryly as he made his way over and lightly touched her cheek with a smile, she stopped tossing and gained a dreamy smile. "I won't let you disappear Tomboy..." he said without the slightest bit of mocking or malice. Suddenly she shuddered a bit and she began to drift away from his hand "W-what?" he managed as the warmth of her skin vanished as she shank away from him. She stopped after a short moment, it had only been a small change but Ranma's hand remained where it had, though was now a few inches away from her. She slowly began to stir and blinked to clear the morning blurryness and saw Ranma of all people by her bedside.

"Ah! Ranma, what do you think your doing in here!" she shouted swinging out and hitting him, but he didn't budge. When she got a better look at him he had a horrified expression on his face looking down at his shaking hand. "Ranma?" she became concerned and got out of bed, realizing that her Pajama top had grown covering most of her body now... which was good considering the pajama bottoms, already loose that night, came right off. She wasn't much taller the a small child. "Ranma!" She called more urgently causing him to look down to the small girl.

"I-I came in to s-see you...I touch your face...and you shrank away..." he said haltingly, still somewhat in shock. "I couldn't do anything to stop it... I...I'm afraid...afraid I'll loose you..." he finally admitted, Akane gained a small smile.

"Ranma..."

"The only thing I know is fighting...I've been able to save you from monsters, traps, princes... but I can't do anything here. I feel so useless..." he almost whispered, his hand still shaking. She took hold of it with her own two tiny hands steadying it.

"Ranma... I'm glad to hear you care. It really means a lot to me." she said softly. He looked to her face and enclosed his hand around both our hers.

"Thanks Akane….You no I'm no good at this stuff…" they were sharing one of their rare moments of understanding…so of course it couldn't last. Yuka slowly awoke to find the larger Ranma holding both of her friends arms, her clothes barely hanging on her body, with a smile on his face. So gathering the logical, but wrong, information she screamed waking Sayuri as well.

"How could you do such a thing Pervert!" She shouted, "especially with her in such a vulnerable position!" she didn't make any physical move, with her small stature and weakened strength she wouldn't have been able to do much. Both Ranma and Akane were perplexed for sure.

"Wha?" was all he could get out. Sayuri grabbed one of Akane's bokkens and took a wild swing at him. He released Akane and rolled away.

"Sicko, go get your kicks somewhere else!" she said swinging it wildly toward the martial artist. Who was slowly getting backed toward the window.

"He's not doing anything." Akane pleaded moving to stop Sayuri…somehow. But was stopped when Yuka, now nearly a foot taller then her held her back.

"You don't have to protect him Akane, you of all people should know what he's capable of." She said firmly as Akane sweatdropped, her constant proclamations of Ranma's Pervertedness coming back to haunt her in a moment of peace.

"Your both nuts." Ranma said finally running out of room to dodge and exiting back out the window. Sayuri stood panting, the wooden sword still held in a sloppy two-hand grip.

"He's…fast…" she said sitting back on the floor, Yuka released Akane and ran over to congratulate and tripped as he pajama bottoms had dropped over her feet, apparently she had done some late night shrinking herself. Sayuri laughed nervously looking between the two. "Um…where was that box of old clothes…" she wondered aloud, trying to cover her giggles. _They both look so darn cute!_

After a quick bath, carefully moderated by Sayuri in case of shrinking in the bath, they retired back to Akane's room where they dared to measure themselves. "Alright we'll handle Yuka first...Lets see, about 52 inches."

"52? That's '4,4". I guess that's not so bad..." she said not sounding too thrilled.

"Okay now we'll handle Akane...38" Sayuri announced eliciting a small sigh from the stout martial artist.

"Barely over three feet..." Yuka and Sayuri patted her on the back, but Akane plastered on a fake smile, "That's okay... I mean cologne we'll be by this afternoon." her friends nodded and shared their own fake smiles, all knowing danger of continued shrinking but doing their best not to think about it...

Sayuri sat at the Tendo's dinner table looking at various faces at the table. Genma was very angry, though she wasn't sure why. Soun looked calm as he ate, but that fact he was crying ruined the whole ploy. Kasumi was as always being the gracious host and Nabiki was staying detached. Yuka was in thought, about what was uncertain. Though both Akane and Ranma were remarkably getting along, they were sharing smiles as he got portions for her and himself. 'I guess they really were making up, and with all the times we tried to help them we ended up interrupting' she thought with mental sigh. Nabiki stood up and brought her plates to the kitchen.

"well I'm off to school…" she said doing her best not to look at Yuka or Akane. "anyone else coming?"

"I'll be right there." Sayuri said finishing up. Ranma shook his head.

"Nah, I think I'll skip today…" Genma snorted but said nothing, Soun nodded.

"Considering the circumstances I can allow that." He said as tears continued to run down his face. With that the two girls slipped out and head for Furiken. Genma left grumbling about needing fresh air. Yuka decided to help Kasumi clean up giving Akane and Ranma a chance for some alone time.

"So..ah…you want to do some training?" Ranma asked awkwardly. Akane looked at him for a moment obviously unsure how that could work at the present size difference. But considering who was offering this was as close you could get to any kind of date.

"sure…"

Meanwhile at the Nekohaten Shampoo was preparing to sneak out and get Ukyo with the pills. She was fortunate to avoid her great grandmother, who seemed to be occupied in her study with something. She slipped down the stairs only to find Mousse waiting for her. "What you want?" she asked suspiciously.

"You used a recipe from the ghoul's book didn't you?" He asked calmly adjusting his glasses. She eeped and hid the pouch.

"S-Shampoo not know what you t-talking about..." she said with a nervous laugh.

"You don't need to lie to me... But cologne is furious. She said that you are using a forbidden recipe...Your in big trouble Shampoo, you should lay low until she calms down. I won't tell her I saw you..." he explained calmly. Shampoo was silent for a long moment, before speaking.

"She just jealous...My plan working, and none hers did." She said angrily. Mousse reached out.

"Shampoo..."

"After girls are gone Ranma become Shampoo's airen. You see" She ran past the male amazon knocking him aside and ran out to the streets. Mousse looked out after her with a sad sigh.

To be continued…

A/N- This is the fist half of the story, The other half coming soon. Shampoo is armed with those amazon pellets and has her sights set on Ukyo. Will the Cook fall to Shampoo's shrinking curse? Will Colonge's antidote come in time to save Akane and Yuka? You'll have to wait until next time to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

Pill Problems

Part 2

By Ryouga's best friend

A/N- In my writing binge I finished this up as well. The end of my second Twisted story. Though it wasn't as Popular as Bad Bracelet I thought I should finish it be fore moving on to the next one, to at the very least pacify my self and prove I can finish stuff lol. Enjoy.

Ukyo was starting her normal routine to prepare for school. "Man I hope I studied enough for that English test…" she fretted as she slipping into her bath, though just as she started to relax she heard the sound of glass shattering "What?…That came from nearby." Now alert she quickly donned her robe, grabbed a broom (Lacking her battle spatula) and began searching for the intruder. She entered the her guest bedroom to find glass strune about the room, she carefully scanned the room until her senses flared up. "Above!" she exclaimed rolling backwards out of the room as someone dropped down where she had just been standing. Her opponent slowly stood and smiled, "Shampoo..." said Ukyo in an even tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I come to finish things, once and for all." The amazon said confidently, removing the pouch from her pocket. Ukyo glared but got in a ready stance.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage here, I'm not even dressed yet."

"Too bad, we fight!" Shampoo said as she charged forward but jumped back when Ukyo spun and struck out with the broom's handle. The chef slowly backed out of the room, hoping to work her way to her Battle spatula or bandoleer in her room. Shampoo pressed her advantage and began launching quick jabs and punches for her head which were blocked with the sturdy broom. Getting frustrated she paused in her attacked and launched a powerful kick the snapped the broom in half and knocked Ukyo stumbling down the hall, _Now my chance!_ She thought lunging forward, slipping a few pills in her hand. She grabbed the chefs mouth and stuffed it down her throat. She coughed and swallowed automatically, though she managed to slam the amazon in the stomach with the broken broom handle sending her falling back clutching her middle.

"What did you just feed me? Poison!" she accused as she held her throat, Shampoo managed a smirk through her grimace, meet her gaze with a predator's eyes.

"Something like that…" she said dubiously. Ukyo ran to her room, _If I'm poisoned I'm gonna have to finished this now_ she though as she grabbed her battle spatula and found herself nearly unable to lift it.

"What? It's so heavy…" she groaned trying to keep the flat head from falling to the floor. After a few moments of struggling Shampoo appeared in the doorway looking quite amused.

"What wrong Ukyo?" she asked innocently, "Feeling weak?" Ukyo growled a bit as she finally got it up into a proper fighting position.

"You have no honor!" she exclaimed preparing to put all of what strength she had into swinging the spatula, but just then her vision began to blur and she felt very dizzy. "What's Happening?"

"All fair in love and War," Shampoo said stepping forward and looking down on the chef…_Wait down?_ She wondered but was still to dazed to put it together. She couldn't hold her weapon up and it clattered to the ground. Ukyo herself tripped over the back of her robe and fell to the floor. As the feelings ebbed away she saw shampoo standing over her with a cruel smile, she had to be at least 8 ft tall! She tried to crawl away but was tangled in her robe, it seemed to big…more like a blanket with sleeves. The amazon giggled and bent down. "You look cute like that?"

"Like what?" she squeaked, her voice was a little higher. She finally got a good look around and realized everything was bigger. "Ah!" she screamed looking about frantically as she backed herself against the wall. "What did you do to me!"

"That secret," Shampoo smiled. She reached down and grabbed Ukyo who screamed and kicked as she found herself lifted in the air by her arm. "Feisty," she commented quite amused as she pulled the oversized robe from Ukyo's small form. She let out an eep and tried to cover herself as she dangled over a foot off the ground in the amazon's grasp. Shampoo giggled as the chef's legs bounced off her doing nothing. "hee hee, it's a Mini-Ukyo" she said rubbing her finger across the shrunken girl's stomach and up to her breasts. Ukyo flushed red and tried to bat the large hand away, which only seemed to egg her on. She smirked and pulled her other arm aside and held it over her head, using her free hand to cup the smaller girls breast. "They so tiny now, they fit in hand" she said amused kneading it lightly as she squeaked in protest bright red.

"S-stop that…" she managed struggling against her grip but making no ground. Shampoo laughed and rubbed her thumb against her nipple watching her shiver. She poke her in the forehead.

"What wrong? Afraid you like?" she said with a sneer, Ukyo Snapped out and bite down hard on her extended finger. "Aiha!" she yelled throwing the small girl across the room into the wall. Shampoo's finger bled from the wound which she quickly wrapped up with cloth she ripped from her sleeve. She glared as the chef who was slowly starting to stand. "That hurt!"

"Good!" Ukyo replied after a painful groan, she began to regret her action when Shampoo slowly made her way over looking quite menacing. She stated with a firm slap that knocked her back to the ground, her head ringing from the impacted. The amazon grabbed the cloth belt from the fallen robe and tied her hands together behind her back. As she started to protest shampoo stuffed a makeshift gag in her mouth.

"Shampoo punish you!" She said firmly Punching her in the face leaving her barely conscious and picking her up and hanging her on the coat hook by her bound hands. "You hang there. I go see airen and have date now that no one stand between." She said cheering up at the thought, waving to the bleary eyed she left. Ukyo struggled in her bonds her muffled shouts not reaching past the room.

Back at the Tendo's Ranma sat cross legged as Akane was warming up, who was feeling self conscious at the attention. She was dressed in a child's gi left over from her dad's teaching days but that was little consolation. With her strength weakened from the amazon pill her normal kata's looked awkward. She just couldn't seem to focus herself at all, and this did not go unnoticed by her fiancee.

"Man Akane your form is awful." Came Ranma tactful criticism. Akane clenched her fist.

"What did you say!"

"Look Akane I know your shrinkin' and stuff. But that no excuse for blowin' simple katas" he stated plainly moving over to her. She growled and lashed out, her punch landing ineffectually on his abs. "Ya done yet?"

"Your such a jerk!" she shouted and turned to stomp out. _and here I thought he was starting to become nice_ she grumbled mentally. He lightly grabbed her shoulder preventing any escape.

"Ah, come on I was gonna help ya."

"What?" she asked confused. He kneeled down to be about eye level with her.

"Look, I can't spar with ya or nothin' so I'm gonna help you with your form." he explained.

"My form?" she asked, taken aback by sudden 180.

"Ya. Now get in your start position." he instructed, moving back to give her some space. She started to go through the kata again feeling much more self conscious as Ranma scrutinized her every movement. Two third through Ranma signaled for her to stop, shaking his head. "Look it ain't that difficult." He grumbled as Akane glared _Some help, just watching an making fun of me_. Though she was really surprised to feel his arms go around her and gently position her. Even at twice her size he kept his touch gentle and by the time he had finished with her stance she was lightly flushed at the attention. This time instead of stepping back he brought his arms back up to hers.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked feeling very uncomfortable at the continued closeness.

"Simple I'm gonna lead ya through it nice and slow." He said simply, completely unaware of the possible connotations that were causing his fiancee to redden even more. "You okay?" he asked confused.

"Y-yeah fine…" she squeaked and tried to gather her composure. "You better not be treating me like a kid cause I'm small…" she managed a semi-defiant response.

"Look if you don't want any help fine."

"No…it's okay…" she added quickly further confusing the pigtailed boy. He shrugged and began to lead her through the exercise in slow motion, explaining the reasons for the different positions. Akane listened best she could to the advice despite the warm presence of Ranma's arms. Though as the continued she slowly relaxed in his arms allowing more fluidity in her movements. As they neared they end they were finally in tune and it had become more like a dance than an exercise. Noticing Akane was catching on his commentary petered off and he directed her along at a slightly faster speed which she replied to with ease. Surprised to say the least he speed up a little more and she responded perfectly. Confused he continued to speed up and Akane responded in kind, even up to the point they were moving at normal speed. _Wow…I never thought Akane was this good…_ he thought as he continued to guide her limbs in her strikes. Though he got the feeling she didn't need it at all he continued. His hands moving smoothly across her body, moving at one with her small form. She ended with a high side kick, leaning into his arm well he gently held her other leg up. They stay like that for a long moment with only the sound of Akane's quickened breath echoing through the expansive training hall. She glanced back to Ranma to see a smile.

"Not bad…" he said simply, Akane felt the begins of anger stirring _I did it practically perfect_, but looking into his eyes she realized that he meant much more that he couldn't seem to state aloud. Her anger dissipated and she gained a smile of her own.

"Thanks Ranma…" at the sight of her smile he flushed red and released her leg to scratch his cheek, though kept his other arm around her.

"D-don't m-mention it" he replied with a nervous laugh. His laughter died away as he watched her smile. They were entranced, slowly moving toward each other. Then all at once Akane stopped and her pupils went wide. "Akane?" he asked as she fell heavily into his arm.

"I-its…H-Happening…" she managed out as the pants of her went over her foot. Ranma's eyes widened as he could feel her lightening as her clothes consumed her. He tried to grab a hold of her but he couldn't keep a full grip. It was like she was melting away in his hands.

"Akane!" he shouted, "Fight it come on!" Her pants fell and pooled up to her knees, she had lost nearly half a foot and wasn't stopping. "Akane!" he continued but she wasn't responding she was in a state of near shock sobbing in his arms as the shirt began to hang low almost touching the already fallen pants. "Damn it Akane Snap out of it!" he shouted standing and lifting her to eye level her child panties falling off completely from under the large shirt. Her feet began to recede into her shirt as she sobbed on. Ranma could feel his grip loosening as her body slipped away from her clothing. She started to fall to the floor and out of desperation he shifted his hands and reached inside the shirt so he was holding her bare skin. She felt abnormally warm to the touch and her shivers of fear from the transformation traveled right up his arms to his own spine. "Talk to me Akane…" he said in a softer voice, the panic causing his voice to crack slightly. The change finally comes to a stop as her skin cools off to a comfortable level, her breathing slowed down but she was still shaking and sobbing. "Akane…" he sits down on the floor holding his trembling fiancee, awkwardly trying to calm her as her tiny hands gripped his shirt. It was hard to tell, but she had lost quite a bit of height in that episode, the discarded pants and panties were proof enough of it without looking at her inside the tent like gi top.

"W-why…why is this happening ?" she squeaked out in a hoarse voice. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"…" Ranma wasn't sure how to respond to that. He just held her tightly lightly rubbed her bare back. There was a loud 'Swoosh' and clack as the door opened revealing a Bubbly purple hared amazon.

"Nihao Airen!" she greeted with a big smile hands behind her back in a very innocent pose.

"Shampoo!" Ranma and Akane said in tandem, the tiny girl clutching him tighter. He narrowed his eyes "What are you doing here?" the amazon flinched slightly under his gaze but hid it well.

"Silly airen. Shampoo just come visit, see if you come on date?" she said feigning ignorance. The silent glare she was receiving was easy evidence she wasn't fooling anyone. "Airen I-"

"I am NOT your airen" he cut her off coldly. "Fix Akane now…"his tone was low and deceptively calm. Shampoo dropped the act and crossed her arms.

"No!" she stated firmly. "Why give antidote?" she added with a casual shrug. "Violent girl be gone soon enough. The we c-"

"There is no we!" Ranma suddenly cut in, barely holding back his building anger. The rage in his eyes cracked her twisted dream world. "I'd never marry you…not after this" he said placing the miniature Akane behind him and standing to his full height. Shampoo clenched and unclenched her fists, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Shampoo try and play your game…" she said softly. "I try to play fair. I follow around like dog, lower myself to the level of those outsiders and show you love… only to get treated like annoyance! I get nothing! You never give me second glance!" she shouted suddenly, tears streaming from her eyes. "It obvious I stronger! I better cook, better wife…" she trailed of starting to calm, but she possessed a deranged look in her eyes. "All Shampoo do is make decision clear." She said with a smile with no mirth behind it. "Akane and Ukyo are "nothing" next to Shampoo." She said casually causing Ranma to go cold.

"No…Ucchan too…." The cold vanished replaced by rage so fierce it caused the amazon to take a step back. "How DARE yo-" Ranma was cut off by the swipe of the screen door. There stood Cologne, eyeing the situation coolly.

"So, you infected the Kuonji girl as well. You foolish girl" said the matriarch calmly perched upon her staff, her unwavering gaze sending shivers up Shampoo's spine.

"G-G-Great grandmother." She stuttered out.

"I'll deal with you in a moment child." She said hopping past fearful girl, brushing her lightly. She stopped in front of Ranma and pulled out pair of vials filled with purple liquid. "Here you go Ranma, the antidote as promised. It will be a slow process but it will return Miss Tendo and her friend to normal."

"No!" Shampoo managed to break free from her frozen state. "I finally succeed, you no betray me too!" she shouted backing away to the closest corner and picked up the training weights. "Shampoo not let you!" she reared back and through the weights straight at the group. Ranma and Cologne quickly avoided the objects in order to save the vials…but Akane could only stumble back as weights the size of cars flew straight at her.

"Ahhh!"

"Akane!" Ranma screamed dropping the vials and running back to his fiancee. He hurriedly tossed the weights aside revealing the youngest Tendo, unconscious, barely breathing. Shampoo could tell she overstayed her welcome and made a break for the door. Cologne stifled any attempt to follow.

"Tend to her Ranma, I'll deal with my grand daughter…" and with that she took off after her. Ranma began to check her over barely containing his panic. He took no hesitation and removing the large shirt, her only clothing and began to check _Skull seems okay, a bad bump but that's all…This arms in pretty bad shape. But her legs seem fine…her breathing is shallow…feels like her ribs are bruised…maybe broken…She's too small I can't tell…_ He thought to himself. Kasumi and Yuka rushed into the room.

"We heard a scream…" Kasumi said reluctantly noticing the small form on the ground, "Oh god Akane!" She rushed over to her sister's side followed shortly by Yuka, who by the bagginess of her clothes had gone through another shrink well working in the kitchen.

"Akane…what happened?" she asked much larger Ranma who clenched his fist.

"Shampoo happened…The Antidote!" He suddenly realized scrambling over to where the vials had fell, they were thankfully still intact. He headed right back placing one vial aside.

"That's the Antidote to the shrinking!" Yuka asked hopefully getting a nod in response. "We have to get Akane to drink that…but the vial is practically a third of her size!"

"I'm not sure how we could force feed her without drowning her…" Kasumi admitted softly.

"We have to try…she won't make it through another shrink." Ranma said grimly. "Not with those injuries."

"Oh my…"

Shampoo ran as hard as she could along the Nermian roof tops, not daring to look back. Her plan had blown up in her face, all she had now was the pills and herself. "I have to beat Great grandmother…" she said to herself reaching for the pill pouch…but there was nothing. "What!" She landed and began to frantically search her person but came up with nothing.

"Missing something Shampoo…" Came the cool voice of Cologne from in front of her, The matriarch must have past her long ago. Shampoo took a few steps back before getting into a shaky fighting stance. "It seems you want to add defiance to the growing list of your crimes. Your punishment already far exceeds Jusenkyo."

"I won't let you take me…" The purple hared amazon said in her native language. "You will make me a slave. Lower then the village men. I refuse that fate!" she shouted trying desperately to hide her fear.

"If you wished to avoid that punishment you shouldn't have broken our laws." Cologne's voice held no quarter. After a short moment of silence the two women warriors rushed forward and began. The nimble elder danced around the young girl's attacks like it was nothing. Panicked she drew her Bonbori and gave a downward strike as fast as she could. The impact shook the street and cracked the pavement with a spider web of small fissures. Her eyes widened in horror as Cologne stood unfazed a top her imbedded weapons. "Pathetic." She said swinging her staff knocking Shampoo flying into the side of a store, denting the wood. "Time to show you who your messing with girl." She said zooming forward to the stunned girl pummeling her with a rain of blows that were inhuman in speed. For every blow Shampoo managed to block six more connected, satisfied with her beat she roughly threw Shampoo back into the street and resumed her perch on her gnarled staff.

"No more…" Her opponent whimpered as she struggled to get up, only managing a sitting position.

"Then it is over. Xian pu, you are hereby stripped of your rank of warrior by multiple violations of Amazonian law. You will spend your life in servitude to the village of Joketsuzoku. Am I understood slave?" she commanded, sending shivers through the former amazon's body.

"Y-Yes Great gr-"

"You are not relation of mine." Cologne cut her off coldly.

"Yes…….matriarch." she choked out, tears filling her eyes once again. She wiped her eyes and couldn't help but notice how long her sleeve was, her hand was almost inside… "AH!" she looked in shock at herself. Her shirt normally skin tight was quite loose, her breasts barely pushing against the fabric. Her pants similarly loose, she almost fear to stand not confident they hold up. "But…"

"Simple slave." The elder said holding out a nearly empty pouch which had been half full earlier. "You find the Kounji girl and I'll stop your shrinking. Fail and well, At least you won't be a slave anymore." Cologne finished causally causing Shampoo to pale and struggle to her feet. Now her life was also on the line…

"Why do I have to do this again?" Yuka said an open vial in hand as she looked down at the small Akane, barely over a foot tall.

"Your the only one with small enough lips to get the liquid in her mouth." Kasumi said simply, "Were just too big."

"Your the only one that can keep her from shrinking away Yuka…Please." Ranma said softly, eyes pleading.

"O-Okay…But this doesn't leave this room." the shrunken schoolgirl said with a swallow looking down at her even smaller and quite nude friend. _I've never had to kiss a girl before…_ she thought thoroughly embarrassed. "Here goes." She said taking a swig of the liquid and leaning forward and placing her lips on Akane's she gently part the tiny lips with her tongue and slowly transfer the liquid to her friend's mouth. She lightly massaged the girls throat to evoke the automatic swallowing response.

"Now don't go to fast, she might choke." Ranma cautioned, Yuka sat back up, red in the face.

"This is hard enough to do without you coaching!" The pint-sized girl shouted causing the pigtailed boy to jump back in shock. "And stop starring, Akane is naked you know!" she added before taking another swing and going to repeat the process. Seeming to just notice Ranma went scarlet and turned around.

"Geez, I was just tryin' to help…crazy girl." Ranma grumbled only to get a tiny fist hitting him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Now now you two, were not out of this yet. Please finish up Yuka." Kasumi calmly interjected

"Sorry Kasumi…" Ranma and Yuka said in unison before the smaller girl continued the embarrassing process. As she started to transfer the last bit of the precious antidote she could feel Akane starting to stir. She could feel her friends tiny tongue rubbing against her own causing her already red face to deepen _S-she's kissing b-back_ Yuka thought wide eyed before jumping backward spiting out the mouthful antidote onto Kasumi who sat across from her.

"Eek! Yuka!" she said in a slight sour tone wiping the purple liquid from her face. "Oh my Akane."

"She's waking up!" Ranma cheered turning around as the little girl slowly woke up.

"R-Ranma?"

"Right here Akane. Are you feeling okay?" He asked concern prominent in his voice.

"I've been better…" she replied honestly, not daring to move her injured arm. "I was having a wonderful dream though…"

"I'll bet you were." Yuka grumbled to herself, still flushing quite badly.

"Where's Shampoo?" she asked looking around weakly.

"She ran off, Cologne followed her. She'll catch her I'm sure. You need to rest…" Ranma said softly touching a finger over her tiny hand. "I'm glad your okay…"

"Thanks…" she whispered back blushing.

"We better get you back to your room Akane. I'll call Dr. Tofu to look at those injuries."

"Thanks Sis."

"and I'll make sure Kasumi stays away so you don't get tied into a knot." Yuka whisper causing the Akane to giggle a little. The group headed inside but Ranma paused a moment at the open door to the street. _I hope Ucchan is okay…_

Ukyo stood at the top of her stairs looking down to the floor below. She couldn't help but swallow slightly at how far it looked from her point of view. After shrinking out of her bonds she guessed she was just under 2' tall…still manageable. At her side was one of her throwing spatulas, it was close to the size of her normal fighting spatula and hopefully would protect her if Shampoo returned to finish her. Her hair was down, her hair ribbon tied around her as a belt for the towel she wore for some make shift clothing, preferable to running through the streets naked. "I still have a chance for help." She told herself as she began her slow trek downward. About half way down the stairs she could hear familiar voices approaching. "damn…it's the amazons. If I'm quick enough I might just be able to-" as she spook she could feel the familiar shiver fill her body. "no…" she whispered trying to scramble back up as the towel grew over her. She cursed and threw aside her weapon as the stair grew larger under her. By the time she reached the top it had stopped but at a price, The towel draped comically over her, nearly twice her size. "Damn it all." She cursed in a squeaky voice. She grabbed her ribbon from where and lay and held it next to her. The ribbon was 18" long and judging by how much as on the ground she guessed her height at a couple inches under a foot. "I'll have to think of something else…" she mutter to herself Starting to wrap the ribbon around her torso to give at least the feeling of still being clothed as she ran for a hiding place upstairs. Hardly a minute later the front door of Ucchan's slipped open and Shampoo stumbled in followed by a calm Cologne. Shampoo had already lost nearly half her height, she felt very self conscious barely able to look over the tables only dressed in an ever loosening shirt, having lost her pants and panties with her last shrink.

"I would hurry if I were you, with the amount of pills I gave you won't have much time…" The elder said simply, blocking the door. Shampoo nodded and scrambled into the pantry looking around for Ukyo, not know how small she might be at this time.

"Spatula girl…Shampoo have antidote…" she called looking around, trying desperately to stay calm. After a good 15 minutes she still hadn't located her victim. "oooh, where you go?" she wondered anxious running back to the front room, feeling a cold chill down her back. "no no no" she muttered having to stop at the doorway to support herself, her sleeve completely engulfed her hands and she felt the silk shirt brush and knees and slid down her thigh. Her barrettes started to slip, the shrunken hair not taking up as much space in the clips. When it finally came to a stop she looked around, things had grown quite a lot. Her shirt had managed you hold, but her narrow shoulders threatened to slip from the neck. She ran back into the main room and swallowed, she easily passed under the tables and had to crane her neck up slightly to look at Colonge perched calmly observing the change.

"Tick tock girl…" the elder said ominously as shampoo scurried over to the stairs, her body still aching from the beating she had taken only moments ago. Halfway up the amazon spotted a spatula.

"She close…" she whispered reaching the top and eyeing the discarded towel. She looked both was down the hall, the room they had battled in before was still open. But that area was covered with broken glass, not a good place for small naked women to be going. But at the end of the hall was another open door, "hmm…" she crept her way over and cautiously peaked inside. The bathroom…nothing out of place. But she found herself felled by a blow to the back of the head with a metal bucket. A tired Ukyo stood on the toilet with a smirk.

"Though you could finish me off did you?" she asked dropping back down to the floor as Shampoo started to get to her feet. "I ain't giving in that easy." She said getting into a stance looking up to the diminished amazon…but not far up. "Wait a second, your shrinking too."

"Yes…We have to hurry, Gre-…Cologne waiting downstairs she has the antidote." Shampoo pleaded holding her head. "She no give any to me unless you get some." She said frantically. The chef didn't let her guards down.

"How do I know this isn't some trick?"

"There no time!" shampoo shouted grabbing Ukyo by the arm and dragging her out. The smaller girl pulled back, not trusting the purple hared girl. But she could only delay the trip. Just as they reached the stop of the stairs the power balance began to shift. Shampoo's strength left her as she felt the cold shiver return. "No! not now!" she squealed as her remaining garment began to consume her. She felt Ukyo's arm growing inside her grip. She quickly brought her other hand up to assist. But as she noted her gaze leveling with her opponent she knew it was not meant to be. When it finally stopped she was now a head shorter than Ukyo…a big shift when only moments before she was almost twice her size. "Aiya…" She couldn't help but shudder a bit at the smile Ukyo gained.

"The tables have turned now Shampoo." She said pushing the amazon to the ground and clean out of the last of her clothes. The tiny amazon covered herself in surprise as Ukyo loomed over her. "Payback time little girl…" she said with a cruel smirk.

"No please, mistress Cologne right down stair she fix shrinking!" She pleaded as the chef walked over pulling her roughly to her feet. Keeping on hand on her wrist she brought other on in for a mighty slap that dazed shampoo for a moment. She turned her around and began to twist her arm painfully. Shampoo whimpered in pain, it was nearly too much with the injuries she had already received battling Cologne. "P-please…b-believe shampoo…" she begged only to her arm twisted more.

"You should you know…" came the calm booming voice of Cologne who was towering over both girls and she wasn't even perched on her staff. The chef paused in her assault as she eyed the giant amazon. Even if shampoo was lying there was no way she could fight Cologne in her preset state. "You let go of my slave and I'll give you the antidote you seek."

"Slave?" Ukyo queried looking to the smaller girl in her arms who was on the verge of tears. Shampoo slowly nodded confusing her captor greatly. She slowly let go and the tiny amazon fell forward cradling her sore arm. The giant ghoul produced a vial from her sleeve and handed it to Ukyo, who in turn stumbled a bit since it was nearly half her size.

"Drink up Ukyo, before your are hit was another spasm. Try and drink as much of it as you can." The matriarch instructed, the chef paused but eventually complied, drinking her fill of the strange liquid. Cologne then turned her attention to the purple hared girl eyes hardening. "Your victims have been cured so now it time for your medicine…" she said coldly producing another vial…though this one had a bright yellow liquid instead. She unceremoniously dumped it over the girls head. Drenching her in the odd fluid.

"M-matriarch… that wasn't the antidote…" Shampoo said worried but didn't dare look Cologne in the eyes.

"No. it isn't. You don't get the antidote. You get the lock." She said coldly, Shampoo looked up with eyes wide with terror.

"But that means I'm stuck! I frozen at this height!" she squeaked but received no pity.

"Why would you deserve to be cured? You will serve as you are, I will find some use of you. Is that clear Slave?" she said glaring down at the girl who was crying freely. Shampoo barely managed a nod as she sobbed, hugging her former clothes close to her nude form. "Come now girl, gather your things. We're going back to the Nekohaten. You have a long walk. Miss Ukyo I will bring you to the Tendos, it will be some time before you'll be able to live on your own again, I'll be waiting by the door when your ready…" She said heading downstairs leaving tiny girl to try and gather her huge clothes that lay strune nearby. Ukyo couldn't help but feel bad as she watched the scene unfold, but she easily repressed it… shampoo had nearly killed her today. This was fair. Ukyo tightened the ribbon that was tied around her and began to climb down the stairs leaving Shampoo to do as she was told…

It had been nearly two weeks since that day, Shampoo had not appeared. People figured she had run away, others figured she might have gotten killed on the way back, but no one knows for sure. Though Cologne, Mousse and Ranma had scoured much of the town without luck. Despite her transgressions it was saddening to have her gone so suddenly.

The bell jingled as the Nekohaten door opened up, "Welcome customers" a cheery girl's voice said. "How many is in your party?" Ranma looked down to the waitress with a sweatdrop.

"Oh come on Yuka. We've come here nearly everyday." He said with a sigh.

"Oh I'm just having a little fun." Said the tiny waitress with a smile. "You know you, Akane and Ukyo are always welcome, I'll bring you to your usual seat. " she said navigating the large restaurant with Ranma entering behind, in his arms sat two miniature women, the whole thing had drawn a few stares but not many… this was Nerima after all. Out of all those effected Yuka had gotten off the lightest, sure she was still the size of a small child but she could still get around without too much trouble and clothes weren't too difficult to find. Now that she had taken the antidote she had gained three of her lost inches… but she still had a way to go. Shortly after Shampoo's disappearance Yuka had applied for the position and after some debating with Cologne got the job. Though she did have the ulterior motive of trying to gain mousse's attention she was enjoying it, it was tough but it paid well. Ranma Took a seat on one of the booths and reached up to his shoulders lowering the Two girls perched there to the table. Ukyo was only now coming back to a foot in height and Akane was only a couple of inches taller, it would be a long while before they were back to normal.

"I Don't know if I'm ever going to get used to this…" Ukyo muttered as surveyed the table top. She was self conscious with everything so huge, not to mention what she was dressed in. It was just a simple dolls blouse and brown skirt, but it had been years since she wore any girly clothes. She'd gotten used to crossdressing. Not too mention she was now living at the Tendos, far too small to take care of herself. She looked up to Akane who smiled at her. The Tendos had been very nice to her, along with Ranchan they had helped her greatly _I get to be with Ranchan all day… but at this size…_ she thought saddened, it must have shown because Akane put an comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's just for a couple of months Ukyo, Think of it as a very odd vacation." The Tendo girl said with a laugh which Ukyo slowly joined in on. Akane looked up to Ranma who smile softly at the scene. Things had gotten much better between her and Ranma, He was nicer for one and even though he'd run his mouth her and there make up for it quickly. _If things keep going like this we might just fall in love_ she thought with a blush getting a confused look from Ranma and a suspicious one from Ukyo. The was a short silence before Cologne came over to the table.

"Good to see you again Ranma." She said with a smile on her whither lips. "I trust the antidote it working well?"

"Oh yeah, Kasumi says their growing pretty fast. They should be back to normal in a about two months." Ranma said with a smile, which slowly dimmed. "Any word of Shampoo?" at that Cologne sighed.

"No, It is a shame she was lost. But such is the way of things. Mousse hasn't quite grasp the reality yet, he's still looking. Poor fool…" the elder said showing her age. They gave a moment of silence for her, hoping she was in a better place…

In the twisting halls of the Kuno mansion, the mad laughter of Kodachi could be heard. It echoed about causing the servants to shiver a little. The mistress had been quite 'happy' as of late, though the reason she had kept to herself. There was much speculation, but all were far from the truth. In Kodachi's room sitting in a cage on her desk was a forlorn Shampoo, bandaged up slightly. "Now my little pet…" came the gymnast's voice causing Shampoo to tense.

"Y-Yes mistress?" she replied immediately. These last few days had taught her much of her 'saviors' mood swings. It was best to be as cooperative as possible.

"Tell me about these… shrinking pills." She asked with a manic smile, her laughter echoing once again through the halls…

THE END?

A/N- and there's my second Twisted fic all finished. I left it open like all good Twisted ideas. Like Tales from the crypt stuff you know? Anyway I hope you enjoyed it so please send reviews. Tell what you liked, what you didn't, what you want to see, etc.


End file.
